Perfect Feathers Ruffled
by yaoidarkness15
Summary: I thought everything was going fine until Tyler had to help another wolf pack and I found out Bonnie died, so I had no choice but to turn off my humanity and finally get some peace in my life. Although, in my final achievement of happiness I didn't ask for Klaus' help to turn it back on and I didn't ask for anything at this point except gallons of fresh human blood...
1. Click

**(AN: I haven't actually seen any of the fifth season of the Vampire Diaries or the first season of the Originals. I usually watch it when the season is over or I'm driven crazy, so I hope you enjoy.)**

It hasn't been the same since Tyler came back from Mystic Falls and Klaus left. Don't get me wrong I'm so grateful that he's here, but things have changed between us. It's only the day after high school's over and I've detected these changes. I can tell he's upset, fixated on something other than myself, and rather distant. It's awkward, he's distracted, I'm distracted, and I can't figure out how to get passed it... Elena and Stefan got passed something like this for awhile— when Klaus intervened on their love life— until that Sire Bond kicked in. I just want to get passed this, I want him to stop looking at me like I screwed up, and to stop acting like I'm not the most important thing in his life when I know I am... or at least should be.

"Caroline, I'm standing in one of my favorite places in the world, surrounded by food, music, art, culture, and… all I can think about is how much I want to show it to you. Maybe one day you'll let me," I heard Klaus over my voicemail after avoiding it for so long wanting to hear at least someone who feels I'm important.

Like always, his charming words and his English accent makes my heart race a little bit faster, especially these days when we've gotten closer as friends. Of course, I feel incredibly guilty for such fleeting moments, but I couldn't possibly take it seriously... I have Tyler, right?

_"Really? So, you've never felt the attraction when someone capable of doing such terrible things only seems to care about you?"_

That question snuck into my thoughts from the words of none other than Klaus. I stood by my response to him..., but the light on recent events like how he allowed Tyler to come back and among other things have changed. Therefore, I'm beginning to feel it's worth it again and the appeal is coming back.

Again, why are theses torturous thoughts always creeping into my head? I half begun to think it was Silas... playing with my head again. But, I don't see his form anywhere around here, so I felt reassured it was my own conscious. That only means it'll be a lot harder to get rid of than him because I can't give a simple item like the Cure or find him Bonnie since my conscious isn't simply solved that way.

Either way, I'm waiting for Tyler at the house where he used to live and now legally belongs to Matt. I feel the need to stay with him as much as possible because I miss him so badly and the fact that I feel distance between us...

"Hey," I heard Tyler.

"Hey," I said hugging him tightly and giving him a quick kiss.

He held me by my waist and looked like he was holding something back like usual. God, how I hate those looks... it's like _I'm_ the cause of something that he regrets or hates dearly. What have I done to him? In fact, _I'm_ the reason he's back in Mystic Falls for the summer.

"We need to talk," he said as we sat down on his couch.

I don't like where this is going... As much as I'd like to run away and not hear what he has to say I am an nineteen year old woman even though I stopped aging at seventeen. I've always been there for him, I can't run now just because I'm dreading what he's going to say.

"I got a call from my friend Shelby, she and her pack need my help through the transition," he said and I felt anger and heartbreak at where this inevitably going, "it's all the way down in South Carolina."

"Seriously?" I said biting my lower lip to keep my voice breaking, "Just when I got you back in Mystic Falls?"

"I'm _permitted_ to stay here, Caroline," he said standing, "this isn't really living here."

"Can I at least come with you?" I said standing up too.

"Don't you remember? One accidental bite and your dead," he said letting some of his frustrations come out, "and I refuse to rely on Klaus to heal you again if you get bitten. So, no Caroline I don't want you to come."

Tears welled up in my blue eyes and I couldn't look at him anymore. Selfish! Selfish! I felt him grasp my shoulders trying to get eye contact again, but to be honest I want to slap him upside the head. I mean he just came back and now it seems he just can't wait to get away. Do I really need to take the high road again? I hate the high road, the high road can go straight to hell for all I care, but I understand its importance.

"Caroline," he said gently.

"Just go already," I said softly and quickly left his mansion with my super speed.

I stopped in front of my car with tears spilling from my eyes as Tyler tried to catch up to me, but I was already gone quickly doing everything even with fumbling hands to get the car door open... driving far far away and not home. Tyler didn't even get in his car as I could see from my rear view mirror, so I drove and drove.

"Caroline!"

It was already dark, so it added to my misery. Right now, karma, werewolves, and Tyler are the number one enemies. I told him to go and all, being the bigger and better person, but I can't help it... I am seriously pissed off with him. I did everything I could for him: I befriended Klaus and got him to allow Tyler to come back, not to mention I got him through each and every transformation except for when my father was torturing me, and I was the first person to care for him and stick by him permanently even when he's left... twice. Now, he has the nerve to leave _again_ so soon because he can't stand the fact that he had to be _allowed_ to live here. Fuck, Tyler and Klaus' male pissing contest! Is it more important than _our_ relationship?

I parked on the side of the road because I can't drive properly anymore because my make up, mostly my mascara, has obscured my vision so badly. I cried loudly as tried to wipe up my make up and release all of the shit that's been bothering me since Tyler left the first time. I've kept it up so good until tonight when he left willingly for a werewolf pack in South Carolina of all states when somebody else could do it for them!

I began to calm my breathing as I held myself close attempting to grasp some comfort when I heard my phone vibrate. I looked down and picked up my phone, it seems I missed thirteen calls from Tyler and the person who was calling me now was none other than Stefan. I picked it up the call, I wouldn't mind speaking with a friend that's always been there for me.

"Hey," I said thankful that my voice was steady.

"Caroline," Stefan said, "there's something terrible I need to tell you about."

I gulped. I don't think I can handle anymore shit right now, especially since what just happened my crying and all. I can't take anymore bad news, but I uttered out a tiny "okay".

"Bonnie is dead."

I dropped the phone, in my head everything was slowing down... the smack to the ground was louder than usual. N-no, that can't be... the pain, m-my god. I-I can't take it!

"Caroline... Caroline, you there?"

I stomped the phone with my spiked heel and finally I had some quiet. H-how, how do I make the pain stop... Bonnie is dead! One of my very best friends is dead!

_"Maybe you should turn it all off."_

I remember Elena's words... Yes, that's the solution, that'll make the pain, the agony and guilty conscious go away, but I...

_"Maybe the reason Tyler left is because he was running from you."_

I'm starting to believe that's true. I'm starting to believe that Tyler actually is avoiding me on purpose... that pain still doesn't compare to losing Bonnie.

_"Deep down you _long_ to have your perfect feathers ruffled."_

I remember Klaus' voice and his proximity even when it was actually Silas it still sent shivers up and down my spine. There's the guilt..., I have my faults and digressions. The guilt and pain was too overwhelming that...

_Click!_

I looked up, what was I upset about again? Do I even get upset...? This numbness... this nothingness, I finally found my escape. All those pesky emotions those _burdens_ no longer weigh me down. I feel... free.


	2. Blood

**(AN: justine: Thanks Justine. I promise there will be ass kicking from Caroline. :—))**

I'm free... finally I can do as I please without guilt or remorse getting in my way or without the nagging of a boyfriend that isn't often here. I mean, that has nothing to do with me turning my humanity off, but it _is_ what would cause guilt. But hey, I don't feel anything anymore, so Tyler leaving, my inner turmoil and pathetic voicemails are all gone.

I went straight home to get into something a little more my speed... call it turning over a new leaf. I refuse to be reminded of my old and rather annoying self, so I'm getting a little "make over". Unfortunately, when I did arrive home I was greeted by a concerned _boyfriend_ that I didn't want around. I stepped out of the car knowing already in my mind that if he gets in my way I'll take him out without an ounce of regret in my uncaring heart.

"Caroline," he said.

I ignored him, went right passed him, and headed for the door. I have nothing to say to him and I don't care what he has to say to me, therefore ignoring him is my best option. Although, like most events in my life, I didn't get my way because he grabbed my arm and yanked me back. I just looked at him with deadened eyes not giving one shit that he looked like he was about to cry.

"What's gotten into you, Caroline?" Tyler said, "You just ran off, was it something I said?"

My sappy and stupid self before would have cared and approached this topic delicately, but those morals and rules don't apply to me anymore, so my mouth spat out the first thing that came to mind.

"Are you stupid or something?" I said without a drop of feeling as I yanked my arm free, "Do you think girls find it romantic when guys leave for large amounts of time, so they spend time looking for something that would occupy their time... like say, Klaus."

I saw anger in his eyes, but I didn't care I just continued on with speaking my mind.

"Or do you think it's special when you constantly bitch and complain about how Klaus always got his way... I mean he made you his Hybrid slave to bite me, you had to leave to break that bond doing god knows what, then you come home and be an ass to everyone, then you leave again and all the while guess what I've been doing... I've been getting closer to someone who actually wanted to be near and wasn't whiney or pathetic like you."

I witnessed deep anger in his eyes and even when they started to glow yellow I didn't care, that's the whole point I don't care.

"_Caroline_," he growled.

I merely sent a high speed uppercut to his chin before it morphed into werewolf's chin. I am not going to get bitten and die from Tyler of all people. The blow knocked him out cold as he landed into the middle of the street. I just faced my house and trekked back into my house doing what I intended to do in the first place.

I stood in front of the mirror in my bathroom and knew there had to be work done here. I picked up the straightener knowing that the curls were too girly and too previous Caroline. I watched as all of the curls slowly turned into straight and even lines of blonde.

I then began to apply some dark and shadowy make up. I'm no longer, as Damon would put it, Vampire Barbie, so I better start wearing something new. I put on black eye shadow that was hinted with orange that really made my eyes pop and the. Went for fusha colored lipstick, then mascara, and finally my foundation. I blinked at myself and barely recognized myself as Vampire Barbie when it came to my face and hair.

Finally, I went over to my closet and began to search for something that wasn't totally the previous me. I found it when I came to my last shirt and pair of pants hanging up. They were both black and skin tight which seemed completely appropriate as I slipped it on. I considered wearing a leather jacket, but I decided not to..., but I also took my black spiked heels from my closet and began to leave.

All of that took about an hour of my time and when I stepped out of the car I noticed Tyler's body was gone. I couldn't careless, but it would have been easier if he was dead then he couldn't bother me anymore. I just began to walk down the streets looking for some fresh blood in this screwed up town not wanting blood bags any longer.

"Caroline? Is that you? Well, don't you look smoking hot!" I heard a somewhat pleasant male voice to the side of the road.

I turned around and it so happened to be one of my fellow graduates from the football team. It seems he's out drinking with his buddies in one of the corners of the many parks in this town. The alcohol pumping through his veins along with the blood made me dizzy with wanting such fresh and young blood. I felt my face decorated with the veins underneath my eyes and my canine teeth elongating.

In a flash of movement I tasted his sweet blood draining his body. I did this over and over again to all of his friends getting drunk off of the alcohol in their bodies. A moan of alcohol and blood related euphoria escaped my lips. Blood was all over the lower half of my face as I looked up from the bodies.

"Oh, it seems Vampire Barbie has actually lost it," Damon smirked and then suddenly in a flash I was knocked unconscious.


	3. Trifling

**(AN: Thank you all for your favorites, follows and reviews I really appreciate it. I'm glad all of you like the direction this fanfic is going. :—)**

**justine: Thank you Justine. I agree with you, I think Caroline has become one of the best characters off of the Vampire Diaries. What makes her so great to me is the fact that she didn't start out that great, she was insecure, weak, rather self conscious about everything, and constantly compared herself to Elena then she blossomed. She blossomed into a wonderful vampire being where she's strong (mentally and physically) and generally virtuous, so I find the concept of her turning her humanity off and becoming a bad ass without a care in the world and without any of her character defining morals quite interesting. :—))**

I woke up and came face to face with greyish brown walls and a small cot that I'm unfortunately am not laying on. My vision was obscured a bit with my thick mascara covered eyelashes half lid. I tried to pull my hand free to wipe my face, but I heard a tell tale clank. My eyebrows raised as I tugged both my arms with all of my force, it was futile as the chains just chaffed my wrists. I rolled my noncommittedly in a natural reaction where as I couldn't care less in actuality.

"Caroline?" I heard Tyler's voice.

I said nothing, I have no reason to talk to him. Although, the hybrid entered my cell and sat in front of me in a crouched position. I just looked at him with dull eyes and he looked rather pained.

"I'm sorry you had to turn off your humanity because of me."

"I'm not," the words flew out of my mouth like lightening, "and it wasn't just for you. Sorry, Tyler, I know you think my blonde world revolves around you, but it doesn't and it never did. Do you want to know why my caring self took care of you and dated you? _Boredom. _Yeah, boredom and sympathy, you were so helpless and needy when you didn't know what to do about your transformations and I felt so bad for you, but now... I'm _done_ with this act, so go to South Carolina."

"Caroline...," his face was full of anguish and rage, "is that true?"

"Does a bear shit in the woods?"

His face continued to contort with rage and I continued to not care one bit, that's the perk of the humanity switch. I then heard the door open as my eyes stared into to golden ones.

"Tyler," I heard Rebekah as she used her compulsion on him, "calm down and leave... for whatever you have to do in South Carolina."

I just stared at the blonde not having anything to say. She scowled at me in return for whatever reason I didn't care about.

"You know if you actually held out for at least one more day Matt and I would be gone on our trip of the world," she hissed angrily leaving, "now we have to wait on Niklaus."

My loose mouth didn't have time to comment on that because of a slam of the cellar door and a loud lock of the large manual lock. Now, I'm left with only my thoughts, dark walls, and the insatiable need for fresh blood.

* * *

I actually nodded off and was feelig nothing like usual when I something tapped my temple. I blinked and when my vision cleared when I looked into the face of Klaus, so I just looked away not caring at all, he's just another face...

"Hello, love," he smirks, "I see you've been a naughty girl... complete with the bad girl look."

Finally, someone hasn't constantly used my name like they'd forget it. Although, to be honest right now I prefer solitude to him because I have a feeling like everybody has been he's going to try and lecture me. I don't feel like hearing his accented voice trying to convince me to let it all back in..., but my new loose mouth decided to do the talking now.

"Why are you here? I thought you were in New Orleans finally moving on from me. What can I say, I thought you'd take a hint that I'm not and never was interested. Well, I guess that's your forte, trying to get something that isn't yours either out of spite toward somebody else, like Tyler, or just to violate something that isn't _all_ the way tainted. You're just so sad, pathetic really..."

His face began to contort in anger and before I could open my mouth to say more painfully honest thing he pressed a hand over my mouth silencing me. I looked without purpose at the green eyes as they challenged me with dare to say another word.

"Not another word or I'll snap your neck," he said with his typical angry expression.

Soon enough, I was unchained, but since it's been about three days without blood I couldn't do anything other than be dragged by Klaus to witness the sadness of Stefan and Matt. That did absolutely nothing for me though... hello I don't care that's the point. He forced me into the passenger seat of his car as he sat on the drivers side.

"Come on, love," he said handing me a blood bag, "you need a little strength for travel."

I took it and he seemed satisfied until I threw it to the ground with distaste. Surprisingly, the bag didn't burst, but that didn't catalyze the anger flaring in his face. His short temper is about the same when Tyler was just a werewolf...

"Drink. It," he said and it nearly sounded like a growl.

"I want fresh blood," I said crossing my arms over my black clad chest.

"No," he said picking it up again, "do you want me to compel you to drink it?"

"You wouldn't, but either way I don't care... that's the whole point."

I watched as his pupils changed sizes and all of my senses honed in on his demands, "Drink the blood bag, now."

"I'll drink the blood bag," I said unwillingly.

I did just that with blatant disgust as he started up the car with a concede smirk on his face. I don't see how I lived off of this crap... and I mean both of them...


	4. Importance

**(justine: Yes, Caroline will definitely do some hard breaking... and she will show signs of plenty rebellion. I can promise this either next chapter or the chapter after that. :—))**

"What are we doing here?" I sighed wanting blood right now.

We were at my white house and I have no idea why. I was already over here a couple of days ago, there's no fresh blood here... my Mom is at work like usual. I want fresh blood, now, it's been days.

"You need to pack a bag, we're going on a trip," Klaus smirked.

"No," I crossed my arms over my chest, "there's enough to eat here and I have a place to live."

His very short temper flared and he grabbed my chin, so I would be able to look in his eyes. His pupils dilated and I knew I was going under the influence of his compulsion...

"You are going to pack a bag," he said lowly, "and you are going to pack what you feel is important, got it?"

"Yes, I understand," I said unwillingly and mechanically.

I mechanically got out of the car and trekked up to the door and went inside with my feet moving against my will. I went upstairs to my room and in my mind I went back and forth between what was important enough to pack...

I gathered some pretty T-shirts, dark jeans, bras, and panties. I then went into the bathroom and got my toothbrush, tooth paste, deodorant, facial cleanser, and my make up for toiletries. I stuffed them in a duffle without a care in the world how it's situated and I still seemed like I was missing something important like he compelled me to find, but I didn't know what it was.

I walked all over my room and saw my little jewelry holder. I looked over at the two different dangling bracelets that Klaus and Tyler gave me. Without an even split second later I slipped it on the bracelet underneath my long sleeve of my leather jacket. I walked down the stairs, out the door, and to the car with confused thoughts of why on Earth that Klaus' diamond bracelet is important to me...

* * *

A stressed and an annoyed sigh left my lips as I continued to sit in my seat on the plane. I should be hunting these waste of space walking and talking blood bags and eating them, but instead I'm sitting right next to Klaus and on the other side of me is the tiny window. I have no way of escaping and drinking a fairly good looking flight attendant dry without being forcibly shoved back into the seat. So, I decided to just look out the window without a care in the world.

"So, love," Klaus started off, "why did you turn off your humanity?"

"I don't have to tell you anything, but since I have nothing better to do I got a distressed phone call from Stefan telling me that Bonnie is dead."

"That's terrible, I'm sorry," he said.

"I don't care anymore, that's the point," I said without any emotions, "Anyway onto important matters, why are you taking me to where ever the hell we're going? Don't tell me, you're trying to turn back on my humanity?"

"Of course not," he said easily, "you've managed to piss off most of your friends and snack on a town that notice even if one person dies. Where we're going is somewhere you can feed all you want to and no one will notice a difference."

I didn't believe him completely and yet I somewhat believed him. There are some reasons I think he's telling the truth... for one he's selfish, cruel, and usually brutally honest. There's an other side, however..., he's manipulative, fell in love with me when I had my humanity on, and twists his lies to sound like truths.

"We're here," he said.

Soon enough, we arrived in a bustling town of New Orleans where everyone was off doing things that were either artistic or just plain acts of joy. If I had my humanity on Vampire Barbie would probably be enchanted and tempted to explore every inch of the area. In my uncaring state there was only one destination and goal set in my mind... to find the sweetest blood I can find and drink 'em dry.

I began to walk, but I felt a hand grasp my wrist. I glowered at Klaus and was tempted to yank my wrist free, but I can tell he was about to use his compulsion again.

"We're going to get a drink first," I smirked at his implication but then he said what I was hoping he wouldn't say, "alcohol first, love."

I rolled my eyes as I was dragged into a little open bar down the street by Klaus. I attempted to ignore the strange pang I felt at this..., which was easy since it was so small and over all didn't care.

I looked around and only saw woman working here by the name of Camille, so I sat down without a drop of care as Klaus smirked whilst sitting beside me. Then Camille turned our way with eyes as wide as saucers when she set her eyes on me... do I really look this shocking? Good thing I don't care...

"Um," she swallowed uncomfortably, "so who's your friend, hundred dollar tip man?"

"It's Caroline," I answered for myself, "I want a bottle of your strongest whiskey."

"Sure thing."

In a matter of minutes I was completely wasted. I was drunk to the point where my vision and thoughts were completely jumbled up and unclear. Klaus on the other hand wasn't even that drunk to be honest if not completely sober whilst I was giggling. Camille was long in the back serving up all the drinks to the humans here and there in this bar. I tried to drunkenly go after them, but Klaus' arm caught mine and I tripped. He easily caught me in his arms with my dead weight slung in his arms... I was breathing heavily with his face mere inches away from mine.

I wanted this... I wanted his lips pressed against mine, it was plain and simple. There weren't any deeper meanings, no strings attached, and definitely not a trace of deeper feelings. It was just raw attraction... something I've been denying for quite awhile with my humanity on, but now in this moment the sexual tension is actually here. Also, alcohol influences actions and makes everything sound pretty good.

"Caroline..."

I moved in closer to connect our lips, but I felt a hand clasp the back of my hair to stop my actions. I heard a soft growl escape his lips for repressing himself... and I was tempted to give off the same low and feral sound at being stopped.

"... not like this..."


	5. Plan

**(AN:**

**justine: Yes, I love the idea of Caroline being in New Orleans too. Yes, there is magic and mystery in the air especially with the cliff hanger in this chapter... Thank you for the the review.**

**Guest: Yes, I love Cami's cameo and her reaction to Caroline as well... and I can't make promises that I won't use Klaus and Cami as a way to make Caroline jealous. ;—) Thanks for the review.)**

I didn't speak to him in fact I attempted to take off far far away from him not wanting to be any closer to him and find myself a snack, but the bastard compelled me to stay by his side. Thankfully, he took me to his mansion in silence and I picked the first empty room that looked appealing enough. I locked the door behind me whilst flicking the lights on before I sat on the very fluffy white bed.

_"Love, I'm not going to be seduced by you so you can just skip off to eat through the bar... You may have your humanity off, but I don't,"_ I remember his words clearly after our near kiss.

It was only physical... the causes of me attempting a lip lock that is. There weren't any feelings behind it, there wasn't a breach in the defenses of my no humanity at all not one bit and there certainly wasn't a deeper meaning what so ever. I admit I did have a motive for almost doing it and it did involve blood... in the back of my mind with all that fresh blood surrounding me it did occur to me what Klaus said, but that over all once he had me in his grip the lust and alcohol fogged up my brain completely...

The next morning I showered, straightened my hair, fixed my make up the way it was yesterday, and dressed in equally tight and black clothing just like yesterday. I looked down at the bracelet Klaus gave me last year for my birthday and realized I haven't taken it off... I blame it on the compulsion.

Either way, I left the room that is now mine and was greeted by Elijah and Klaus.

"So, you must be Miss Forbes?" Elijah said extending his hand for me to take for a hand kiss.

I didn't care as I walked to my destination without another glance... blood is what I want, fresh human blood. I saw one of the many model-like house servant people/human blood bags walking around Klaus' home and I couldn't help myself I bit into her neck roughly whilst draining of all her blood and then I snapped her neck.

"Niklaus, this is not the girl you described," Elijah said looking at me as I merely kicked the girl's face out of my way as I walked right passed them in the other direction.

"Did I forget to tell you, brother, her humanity's off," Klaus said as he blocked my exit.

"Move," I said.

"No," he said, "we're going to discuss something with some witches..."

"Why do I have to come?" I said plainly.

"You'll see," he smirked.

Elijah, Klaus, and I met up in a dank little area with one witch and a slutty werewolf that betrayed us. She looked at me warily wondering if I was going to do anything to her, Vampire Barbie probably would have done something, but I don't care.

"Now," the brunette who held her head high in superiority to Klaus said, "I have a plan of getting Marcel to reveal his way of suppressing us witches..., but iyou're not going to like it."

I still don't see why I have to be here...

"Well," Klaus said scoffing a bit, "what's the plan sweetheart."

"Marcel is going to need somebody he's going to absolutely trust to open up to him and—"

"Isn't that me? But he still hasn't said a word to me about it," Klaus practically laughed in her face.

"Patience brother."

"No, someone new because you've already betrayed his trust by biting one of his friends, but even though you healed him with your blood he still doesn't trust you and the fact that you challenged his position as "ruler" here," the witch continued.

"I don't see why I am here? I could be getting blood right now," I said bluntly planning to walk away.

"That's princely where you come in," she said looking at me condescendingly, "you're new here... he's never seen your face around here before, you're a pretty vampire, and he doesn't even know you're connected to Klaus."

"I'm not going to do it," I said plain and simple.

She didn't like that one bit and Klaus smirked at the look of pure annoyance on her face. I don't care... I'm going to find some blood and as I was walking I felt a hand grab my elbow stopping me from leaving. It was Elijah's and I was tempted to just rip it from his grasp, but he compelled me...

"You will listen to what Sophie has to say and you will go along with this plan," he said.

I turned back around and crossed my arms over my chest waiting for this to just end... She went on and on about how befriending him and winning his upmost trust is going to be difficult and hard, but to be honest how hard can it be? I have never even seen this Marcel guy and I can already feel in my gut that all of what she's saying is a load of bull shit. Then a few words perked up my ears and got a little of my attention...

"Now with that said," the ugly witch said, "I need to anoint you and the baby as father and child."

What? I think I miss hear what this woman said, Klaus can't have a child it's impossible he's an original vampire... And why is she gesturing to the were-slut? Don't tell me karma finally caught up to her and caused her to get knocked up what will soon be the most difficult to raise child ever? Well, I guess that's what you call cruel irony...

Either way, Sophie took some of Klaus' blood and made Hayley drink it after she added some herbs and did a little chanting. Then the slut began to cough up the blood and clutch her stomach in pain. Everyone except me rushed to her aid making she was alright... I don't care about that.

"Y-you can't be the father," Sophie said still a little startled after everything settled down, "I can't anoint you to it."

Ooh, somebody lied to save their own ass... I'm guessing it's the baby mama, yet everyone looked confused as to who to start questioning first as it went into a big ruckus.

"Who's the father, _Hayley_?" I emphasized the name so everyone would hear that it's her.

Everyone was silent.

"Uh...," she looked uncomfortable and clutched her stomach protectively.

"Alright, since you're too scared to fess up I'll say it...


	6. Marcel

**(AN: Justine: No worries... Caroline has her ways. She won't be a slave to compulsion forever... you know vampires without humanity if something gets in the way of their ability to get fresh human blood then their gonna find away to get it. Thanks for the review. :—))**

it's Tyler's baby isn't it?"

Her whorish face went pale and I could hear her heart rate pick up causing the second and smaller one to quicken. She has nothing to be nervous about... cheating with Tyler.

"What?" Klaus hissed lowly in his anger, "So, you've been lying to save your own ass!"

Elijah had to hold back his temperamental half brother from lunging at Hayley. I found it quite amusing how everyone was just scrambling to protect the girl that's carrying a freak of nature and thus protecting a lying slut bag. I just stood watching the show and how they were scrambling for control.

"Niklaus," Elijah said calmly as he desperately got the upper hand on hybrid brother, "now, I have mad a promise to keep this girl safe... if you kill her you will be soiling my honor and if you soil my honor I'll be sure to repay the favor."

Klaus eventually settled down and ran his hand through his hair irritably. I blinked at him as I could see disappointment in his face... I guess he wanted to be a father after all. Well, the old Caroline probably wouldn't have talked to him for what he did with a traitor and cheater.

"Anyway," I said cutting through the awkward and thick silence, "why can't Klaus just compel this Marcel guy?"

"He takes vervain," Klaus said tightly, "my compulsion does not work on him."

I masked my smirk..., so if I just take vervain every day once a day like Marcel then I'll build a tolerance and I won't have to deal with Klaus' compulsion ever again. Fine, I'll go along with that witch's plan and then maybe I'll kill if she doesn't kill me with a spell. Yes, it's all coming together.

"Fine, I'll do it," I said turning on my heel and leaving whilst a smirk crossed my lips.

"What?!" Klaus' temper flared again.

"Yep, I'll do it," I said starting to walk sensing that he's following me.

"I don't want you anywhere near Marcel," he said following me outside the dingy little hole in the ground.

"Why didn't you say something when the witch was talking?" I said walking out of the corner of the woods.

"I didn't think you would change your mind, love," he said grabbing me close and holding me mere inches away from his body.

My skin ignited like fire at his close proximity. It seems the physical attraction between us is set fire again, so I tried my best to ignore it... I even forced myself to regulate my breathing.

"I did it because I finally have a say in what to do even if it means befriending somebody for information," I said not willing to escape from his strong grasp and not even trying to.

His face was beginning to contort in anger and that's when I pulled away, but I stayed where I was. I watched as he bit his lip fighting down his anger and then sighed...

"Why don't I show you around..."

I decided to tease him and give into the strong physical attraction between us... I came close, our lips nearly touching, and my hands on his muscular chest. I could hear his breath hitch and feel him stiffen a bit... I'm effecting him.

"We're not supposed to be seen together," I smirked.

* * *

That night I slipped out in a black, short and tight dress with black and thick heels. I also paired it with patterned black tights, a leather jacket and keeping my hair and make up the same as this morning and afternoon. I stepped out and walked through the bustling crowds of people, vampires and witches not doing magic.

I saw a nearby club and sensed that most of them were vampires, so I slipped in. I danced around the people feeling them grind against me as my limber non-aging seventeen year old body got to the destination of the bar. The booming and heavy beats really made you want to move your body to the rhythm and according to the dancers... grind and twerk.

"Hey," I said warming up my flirty side, "anything for me behind that bar?"

"Hey new girl," he smirked and then began whooping, "sure thing."

It was just a puny shot glass.

"Give me the entire bottle," I said.

He whooped loudly again, "Wooo, we got ourselves a drinker tonight!"

I looked at it and immediately could tell it was vodka as I started maneuvering around the people that would make me spill planning to get a little drunk first. Then, as my luck would have it, the entire open spilled all over a man that fit the description Klaus gave me.

"Oh, I am so sorry," I said putting in some emotion in it to get him to buy what I'm selling as I batted my long mascara coated eyelashes.

I then slipped away making sure I brushed close up against him making it look casual in this crowd of people. I smirked when I felt his hand grasp my wrist gently pulling me back to face him again.

"Hey hey," he smiled with astonishingly white teeth, "there's no problem here. Have we met before because I'm pretty sure I would remember a pretty face like yours."

Hm, flattery, sleek, sexy, stylish, and rather charming in a Usher sort of way..., if I cared then I would definitely be very tempted, but I don't care because of a little thing called a humanity switch. Either way, I batted my eyelashes and checked him out just to fool him into thinking I'm interested.

"No," I said coming up close again briefly, "see ya around."

I then pulled away completely with a smirk on my face. I didn't give him my name and I even doused him with alcohol and yet I know I've got him hooked. I cal it a vampire's intuition and not at all my vampire hearing benefits when honing in on what has to say in this booming and loud club. He was talking to one of his friends or laky...

"Do you know her?" He said.

"No," he answered.

"Well, I'm gonna find out," he chuckled softly and paused before realizing something, "after I change my shirt."

My ticket to vervain tolerance building and my compulsion free and non-feeling eternity is getting closer and closer I can almost taste the many gallons of blood.


	7. Tolerance

I was back at the bar after dancing for a good bit... basically tempting Marcel from a distance as he tried to act like he wasn't interested, trying that flirty thing. I even got to feed... he watched of course, probably finding it a huge turn on. Now, I crave non spilt alcohol, so I'm getting it and it also gives him an opening to come flirt some more and then I can really sink my _teeth_ into him.

I picked up one of the shot glasses and titled my head back as I drank it down in one gulp. For awhile I thought he wasn't going to show and relaxed not caring because I know I have time and my humanity's off. Then I sensed him next to me and I knew I haven't lost my edge at flirting and tempting people.

"Hey, I didn't catch your name," he smirked with his big white teeth flashing at me.

A low feminine chuckle escaped my lips as I set the glass down gesturing the bar tender to bring me another shot. I lifted a corner of my lips up in a smirk and watched as the shot glass was placed on the bar.

"You have to earn it," I said downing another shot.

"I'm always up for a challenge," he chuckled turning me towards him with my swiveling chair.

My smokey eyes teased him before I got up and left without another word. I know I've left him burning in this little "game" that we're playing... it's quite the nature of vampires toying with our victims for as long as possible before we grow bored and execute the kill whether you have your humanity on or off.

* * *

I woke up... the routine of making myself dark and pretty much nothing like my previous and full of light self. I spun around and I saw Klaus standing before me whilst I was finishing up zipping up my shirt.

"Caroline," he said before shutting the door, "we need to talk."

I'm not stupid, when somebody shuts the door and says "we need to talk" it's not going to be pretty... the only thing I don't want to get out of this is more compulsion.

"I—"

I just continued to get ready and began applying my make up. I felt the brush being ripped right out of my hand and taken from me. I just looked at him with a quirked brow wondering if he expects me to care about something so stupid as a brush to apply eyeshadow.

"Now that I have your attention," he said with barely contained anger that seemed on the verge a boiling point, "I'm forbidding you from seeing Marcel... I don't like it at all."

"I don't care," I said yet I felt a weird and tiny hollow pang in my chest, "that's the point."

I began walking to the bathroom to straighten my hair, but I felt a hand spin me around to face him. He continued to grasp my shoulders keeping me close and looking menacingly in my face.

My skin began to dance at his touch even it was rough and if I had a heartbeat it would be racing. This physical attraction is strange... I didn't have it this strong last night when I was dancing and feeding from the public. I presume it's from the sexual tension between us that's been building from the night he fed me his blood on my birthday and saving my life that he endangered himself.

"Yes, well _I_ do love," he said and I felt my back come in contact with the wall behind me shaking the pictures on the wall.

I know normally he wouldn't be this brutish, but my humanity is off and he likes the old Caroline better, but unfortunately for him he doesn't get the old Caroline back... ever. I won't allow it...

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" I said softly.

A low angry growl left his lips, "You may not care about anything, but I do... keep that in mind."

He left with the slam of my door. It seems Klaus' feelings have been hurt by me, my none caring state and my actions that had no emotional bar that kept me from hurting others has hurt him. I shouldn't be caring one bit, but it feels as if there's a small weight on my chest that I just can't seem to shake.

I went down stairs and drank the blood with less vigor this morning from one of the male servants. I walked through the halls and tried to think whether I want to go out and find something to do.

I came across an open door and peeked inside since I'm so bored... I saw and heard a paintbrush stroking across a canvas. I blinked at the painting that was of a river and blonde haired woman picking rocks out of the stream. She looked eerily like me when I had my humanity on and looked sickly sweet instead of dark and full of nothing but blood. Klaus was obviously angry with his strokes, yet it was still very pretty.

Klaus' head turned around and I moved away from the door frame despite knowing that he saw me. I knew he was about to call me out on it, but I heard footsteps down the hall and decided to focus on that. I looked up and saw Elena Gilbert.

"Caroline," she smiled trying to come off friendly.

I walked right past her deciding that more blood from the populated humans among New Orleans. I don't want to hear her crap because the tiny weight on my chest has not been shaken yet.

"Caroline, wait!" Elena tried again, "I want to be here for you."

That's when I just let my mouth run...


	8. Rudeness

**(AN: Justine: Thank you for the review and yes I agree Caroline is overdue on telling off Elena considering all that she's put our favorite blonde vampire through. Also, I'm glad you find my fanfic so refreshing. :—))**

"Do you honestly care about anybody but yourself?" I started off and she looked up at me like _I'm_ the bad guy, "You try to come off as the perfect slap humanity in one body, but truly it just hides your own selfishness. You go behind people's backs with the attitude of everybody else's opinions be damned and claim that it's all for people's own welfare, but really you can't deal with your own grieve and guilt... like when you were on a kamikaze mission, were drowning in a car when going back home to Mystic Falls selfishly and when you turned off your humanity after Jeremy died.

Although, to be honest you've never been a good friend because let's face it, you've taken everything wonderful from me as a human and as a vampire for your own selfish needs. Like whenever somebody spits out the truth about your cleverly hidden selfish motives everyone looks at them like their the bad guy..., but if they did it to, like say, me it would be appropriate...

Also, let's not forget how every man is just completely seduced by you and you treat their feelings like fodder that can be just ignored or thrown away until it either becomes useful or you just want to have sex with them, like with Matt and for the longest time... Damon, your current boy toy. I mean, how do you think Stefan feels for you shacking up with his brother and you basically just kicking him to the curve so hard that he had to leave... Oh, I'm crazy? This world makes me crazy and I'm the only one smart enough to keep my humanity off and admit that this world makes me crazy..."

I saw tears in her brown doe eyes that seems to work on everyone except those who are straight females, asexual or just doesn't fall under her _spell_ like Tyler or Klaus. Now, you see my appeal to them when I had my humanity on. Elijah came behind and gestured the crying doppelgänger out of the hall. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I narrowed my eyes at Klaus who was touching me.

"Love," he said softly, "let's go."

I didn't care... I'm not upset because I'm not feeling anything, that pressure in my chest hasn't increased. He brought me into the room and shutting the door behind me... my nose was invaded with the scent of wet paint.

"Why did you bring me in here I was fine in the hall?" I said sitting on the chair with my legs crossed.

"No matter how entertaining that was, love, your debut was over," he said still painting except without anger in his strokes.

"Whatever," I said.

I watched as Klaus finished up his painting and it still reminded me of myself. Klaus pulled me up by my wrist and I just blinked at him as he stood beside me.

"What was that for?"

"What does this painting make you feel?" He asked.

"Nothing," I said crossing my arms.

He looked at me trying to decipher if I'm lying or not, but he looked as if he hadn't found anything. I just continued to look at the painting wondering why the hell he's still hung up on me... for the longest time it's been rejection after rejection.

"I don't believe you," he said still not convinced.

"I don't care," I stated simply, "Are you trying to turn my humanity back on? We've already established that I'm not turning my humanity back on... ever."

I had this inkling that his eyes were right back on me as I just continued to look forward at the painting of the girl by the creek. It's a really beautiful painting and it's not a feeling I have I'm just stating the obvious.

"Well, it would be a shame for anyone to lose such a bright ray of light in this world," Klaus said stepping out of the room.

I wanted to say wait and not to leave for some unfathomable reason, but I couldn't bring myself to say it. I wanted to tell him to come back and not leave... and I don't know why. Also, I knew it, he wants my humanity back on, but I don't know if he'll try to get it back on and knowing Klaus he always tries to get what he wants.

I blinked back up at the painting and suddenly didn't want it to exist anymore. I just wanted it gone... I don't know why either. So, I picked up the medium sized canvas and dropped it to the ground and began stomping it in without a care in my heart. I looked around and saw a lit candle and threw it onto the canvas and watched the acrylic paint go up in flames.

I walked out not caring if the room burned to the ground along with house, but I got what I wanted and now I can enjoy myself before Mr. Grumpy Hybrid decides to decapitate me for wrecking his painting.

I left just as a whole bunch of people began to rush the room with buckets of water and calling the Fire Department that's located somewhere around here. I went out one of the patio areas on the second floor and jumped down to the ground looking up without a care in the world if somebody saw me.

I walked down the street wondering who I could eat first... I looked around at the ample amount humans walking around and was about to hunt down one blonde and timid girl walking down the streets before Marcel came over to me.

"Hey," he flashed his pearly white teeth at me, "what's up?"

"Hi," I blinked my long and heavily mascara applied eye lashes at him.

"Will I ever get your name?"

"It's Caroline."


	9. Vervain

**(AN: ****justine: Thank you for reviewing and thinking I'm a talented writer. I agree Caroline is independent and strong and better at being a vampire than at least Stefan and Elena. Also, I think it's kind of funny when they insult her they claim she's a control freak, yet her control as a vampire is the best trait she has seeing as she doesn't attack people for blood and controls her thirst for blood. :—D)**

If I had any emotion in body I'd be surprised and a little impressed... because Marcel actually knows how to show a girl a good time. First he took me to a cool bar and we did shots, then he took me to a perfume shop and I found a lovely scent, and now we're at a karaoke bar. Let me tell you, it's been exhausting for me pretending to have my humanity on whilst being flirty to appeal to him. Trust me, I wouldn't have bothered if it weren't for his the only one I know how has a supply of vervain somewhere with him.

Anyway, Marcel was singing one of the many Queen songs up there and I thought he was going to be terrible, but he wasn't. There isn't any feeling behind saying it's good because it's just stating a fact. Everyone started clapping, whooping, and cheering, so I decided to join to put up the façade that I'm full of humanity and enjoying him singing.

Once Marcel was done he hopped in front of me with a big grin on his face. Everyone continued to cheer and I still had my fake smile blossoming on my face.

"Did I impress you?" He smiled and I shrugged coyly.

"It was okay," I smirked feeling him drag me out of the place by my hand.

"Okay?" He pretended to be exasperated.

When I was a human I would be impressed and I would over him like I did with Damon, but I'm a vampire and a vampire without humanity. Also, without my humanity the only person that's inspired any sort of reaction— albeit only physical except that tiny dot of pressure on my chest— was Klaus and I can't help comparing...

He has a similar style to Klaus of how he dresses, charms people, and controls others. I wonder if they knew each other from some time ago because it's too ironic if they didn't.

"So," I said batting my lashes, "what do you want to do now?"

A large grin spread across his face flashing me his pearly white teeth...

Passionate kisses were administrated as the door to his room was hastily kicked open. I looked around subtly as his lips came in contact with my neck. I saw some vervain plants in a vase with water on a bedside table. Success...

* * *

I went back to the Mikaelson Mansion with one of the plants inside my coat. I say I've had a success night, Marcel wanted me to stay the night after sex, but I told him he had to earn it. I entered the house and a look of anger adorned Klaus' face and mine remained the same. I'm not afraid... fear implies emotion. I watched as Elijah and Elena came into view.

"Caroline," Elena scolded still with tear fresh eyes, "you nearly burned the house down."

"Whatever," I said.

I walked past them and felt Klaus grab me and the sparks of attraction from our contact ignited in my belly. I felt my eyes widen involuntarily, but I corrected it so quickly that I hope he didn't notice.

"Everyone, leave," he said in a quiet voice that barely contained his anger.

"Niklaus, do not kill—" Elijah started.

"NOW!" He roared.

Elena and Elijah filed out of the room quickly with one last furtive look from Elijah toward Klaus. I felt him yank me closer to his really warm body... I hope he doesn't bite me and end my life. I felt him drag me toward his room... I tried freeing myself from his grasp, but it proved to be futile. My heart rate picked up... at his touch and the implications.

"Let go, Klaus," I said softly.

He locked the door behind us, so I sat down with my leg crossed over my left. He was still steaming and I had nothing to say as his lips pursed even further.

"Do you know why I'm ready to rip unemotional head off?" Klaus said.

"I burnt your painting and you're still pissed?"

"That and I know you were with Marcel again," he practically growled.

He's acting just like an animal... he's being possessive, getting an angry like a mindless beast, and growling too. I just continued to look at him with lazy eyes.

"Why does it matter to you? You left Mystic Fall before with the intention of never coming back for the second time... by all means move on from me instead of trying to be my last love."

I remember those words after my graduation of high school... it meant a lot to me as a emotional vampire, but now it doesn't at all... I promise. No one will be next love much less my last love...

"The truth is I don't think I can ever move on from you," Klaus said, "I have tried..., but I can't."

I stood wanting to leave because it felt as if the wall I've put up to block all of the emotions were being rammed full force and starting to break. I looked in his eyes... and then I scoffed. This reminds me too much of Silas and his mind games...

"You're an idiot," I said walking toward the door, "you have hope of me returning to my phenomenally boring self."

I felt his hand yank me back and wrap me against him and I could feel my heart racing. His body was so warm and held this attraction to me so strongly that I had to keep a shiver at bay.

"I can tell deep down you long for your humanity back on and to be back to the way you were, but if I know you're with Marcel again I will rip yours and Marcel's heart out."

"You couldn't and wouldn't be able to," I said, "then you wouldn't be able to see me with humanity on ever again. You don't fool me anymore..."


	10. Bitten

**(AN: justine: Yeah, Klaus does think of her in an irrational way, it drives him crazy and he can't help it. Even traveling so far away to New Orleans he still couldn't help leave her a voicemail. I have to agree with you, the chemistry is great and I have a feeling in season five of the Vampire Diaries or season one of the Originals Caroline and Klaus will get together. :—)**

**Guest: Yeah, Caroline did sleep with Marcel and she did it to get vervain. As an emotionless vampire she'll do whatever she has to get what she wants. It's plain and simple :—))**

I had a large bottle of water to dilute the vervain so it wouldn't be like drinking battery acid. I closed my eyes and took a sip and began to cough violently because it burned hotter than any hot sauce you could ever get your hands on. I forced myself to drink it down and not spill any of it as I had to lay down and stash it away. I panted lightly not wanting to do it again, but knowing I have to to resist the compulsion.

* * *

I walked out of the mansion with the intent to get more vervain and blood, but I could sense someone in my presence... I turned around and saw the little were-slut. She was clutching her stomach protectively and looking somewhat _guilty_..., is that the word?

"What are you doing here?" I said uncaringly.

She looked uncomfortable probably because of the Tyler thing, "Sophie wanted me to ask you if you're making any progress?"

My blue eyes narrowed at her green ones and in a flash I had her by the neck against a wall. She gasped and tried to pry my arm off so she could breathe, but my grip held firm. I watched as she struggled and how she fought for breath.

"I'm sick of you... I don't want you or Sophie to bother me ever again," I said with a vicious smirk.

"Is it because of Tyler?" She wheezed.

"My humanity is off otherwise I would have killed you sooner," I said.

Out of sheer defense, I felt Hayley nip my hand. I gasped and retracted my hand and gripped it in deep searing pain. I watched as the slut took off for fear of her monster in her stomach, so I was left alone to sink to the floor for feeling the pain of a werewolf bite for the third time in my short second life.

I forced my body to stand looking for some kind of shelter or Klaus. I looked around with my hazy gaze and collapsed on a haystack in a storage barn. Why are the effects of a werewolf bite stronger when said bitch is pregnant? That's when the hallucinations began...

_I woke with my neck practically chewed out with blood pooling on my pillow staining it. I began to hyperventilate as I slowly stood not wanting to wake the monster in my bed. I took slow steps as the floor boards barely creaked in response. Still I took one at a time as my human heart raced in response as I almost got the door open and then with a flash he was behind me._

_I screamed and ran around him to the bedside table with a lamp prepared to use it to my advantage._

_"Don't do that," Damon said._

_I did it. I smacked him with the lamp, but it proved futile as it didn't even turn his cheek. I began to freak out even more as I hopped over the bed and threw whatever was available._

_"You know this could have gone an entirely different way," he smirked._

_Then he sniffed the pillow as I was thrown onto the bed. Once he sniffed the pillow his veins below his eyes became red and prominent and then his eye color changed to show that he needs to feed as a vampire. A loud scream left my lips..._

"Damon," I croaked, "you bastard."

I could feel the wall that blocks my humanity from flowing in being breached. The first thing I began to feel was seeping in and I couldn't stop it as the pain increased. A soft cry left my lips to express my pain...

_I stood in Damon's bedroom at the Salvatore Boarding House as his pet again. I was standing in front of the mirror trying on my favorite yellow dress as Damon read Eclipse from the Twilight saga. I tried to look sexually appealing because Damon was always distracted not really paying attention to me. That's all I wanted from him as a human... I wanted his attention and someone's love._

_"What do you think?" I asked puffing my chest out a little._

_"I don't like the yellow, pick the blue," he said looking up briefly, "I mean if I'm going to be your date."_

_I scoffed walking to my closet, "You're not going to be my date... my mother's going to be there and she's a proud and happy gun woman."_

_His pupils dilated and eyes wavered using his compulsion, "Please take me."_

_I blinked and like a puppet I repeated, "You should come to the Founder's Ball with me."_

_"Not if you're wearing that dress."_

_Conversation went on and eventually I giggled when he grabbed me and pinned me underneath him. I blinked flirtatiously__ as he kissed up and down my neck making my compelled heart flutter._

_"You can be so sweet when you want to be," I said in a sultry voice._

_"Yes I can be," he said smugly._

_I felt fear as I got more serious, "Are going to kill me?"_

_"Yes..., but not yet."_

I was fading fast even the hallucinations weren't keeping up with me as my head pounded and the last thing I wanted in this world happened my humanity came back and I could feel everything in a huge crushing wave. It was like a tidal wave of emotion and it was so overwhelming, so I ended up saying the last thing I ever wanted to say especially when asking for help...

"KLAUS!"

I saw a silhouette, it started coming closer and closer, my vision was unfortunately wavering and blurry, so I didn't see who it was. I passed out with blackness fogging over my eyes. I don't remember much of anything because of the foggiest after all of that, although I do remember one feeling coursing in me so true: fear... fear of dying.


	11. Humanity

**(AN: justine: Thank you for reviewing and I'm glad you think the plot is getting spicier and more interesting, that means I'm doing a good job :—). Also, yes her humanity is rather complicated and has a lot of vines to untangle, so it's going to be hard to work through for her. Amongst these character traits and unfortunate things that have happened to her... I think her abusive relationship with Damon is pretty high on the list. So, it's a very high possibility that memories of their short and rather traumatizing experience will be a large key to unlocking her humanity and returning her to normal.)**

I blinked lightly... I could feel everything coursing through me and it was way too overwhelming. All of the things I've done provoked large tears fell down my cheeks and I sobbed softly... that's when I first noticed that my ear was pressed against a heart beat that was starting to quicken rapidly. I shivered when I felt a hand stroke my blonde hair...

"Caroline," I heard him say groggily and I tried to lift my head off of his chest, but he kept me there as I continued to cry heavily trying to provide me comfort, "love... let it out."

My sobs were loud and shaking as his bare chest was soon becoming drenched by the tears I spilled over it and I could clearly hear the heart beat speeding up. I tried to work through this, but those abusive memories centering on Damon are much too overwhelming. My sobs became audible now and I felt the arm encircling me pull me tighter.

As the minutes passed on the continuous and rather crying didn't help. I was wallowing and eventually Klaus sat me up with my face stained of too many tears and I continued to sob uncontrollably. Klaus gripped my face trying to still me as I continued to sob whilst I sat up. His face was soft, but I could tell annoyance was laced in his expression.

"Caroline," he said as he brushed my hair out of my face, "it's time you calm down."

"I-I," I said softly stuttering a lot, "c-can't."

I tried as my heavy breathing at one point somewhat ceased as his grounded eyes began to calm me down. I then eventually rested my head on his shoulder feeling the strong attraction between us again, but I was too distracted with the overwhelming emotions I'm trying to deal with put back under control. Control, control is what I'm the best at... why is this so difficult?

"Love, what has hurt you so much that you keep crying like this?" Klaus asked and his voice sounded rather thick.

"Horrible memories," I said hoarsely.

I felt him stroke my back with a shaking hand and I kept the shiver at bay. I wished to talk to him and lay down all of my problems in him..., but I'm not feeling an over abundance of trust toward Klaus. Something about him is just repelling and compelling me to stay and yet try and leave.

"Will you tell me?" He asked softly massaging my back.

I took a deep breath, "Damon... Damon when I was human..., used to feed off of me, make me have sex with him, and generally be his slave all using mind compulsion. I was thrown around, bruised, bitten, and confused, yet no one truly did anything about it."

I whispered all of this against his neck and I felt chills and I normally never feel chills unless I'm in the midst of sex with someone I love. I heard Klaus sigh deeply and his chin rest against my head.

"Well, love," he said softly as our voices suddenly felt whispers were appropriate, "I would never have sex with someone who wasn't willing compelled or not... I think you need better friends that are more concerned for your well being."

It was the darnedest thing, here is someone who is so deeply associated with evil and self importance that has told me what has been done to me is wrong. No one else has said that to me or have truly defended me. It was a nice sentiment...

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's almost two in the morning, love," he said.

Yet, even though I just woke up I feel drained, crying and revealing traumatizing past experiences with Damon Salvatore are rather tiring. I leaned back on the pillow and off of Klaus' shoulder I looked at the ceiling for awhile before I heard shifting. My eyes snapped back at Klaus and saw that he was getting up to leave, is I grasped his arm somewhat tightly.

"Please don't leave me alone tonight," I whispered softly.

Klaus sat back down against the fluffy sheets and slipped under the covers with me. I clung to him because he's the one in my life even when my humanity was off and I was terrible to everyone including him he's still caring for me. I rested my head against his chest and I felt his arm wrap around my back.

* * *

The next morning I found myself with my head pressed against a warm chest and felt the need to hold him harder and closer, so I did very lightly. Then I blinked groggily not recognizing the chest and I saw _Damon_. I saw Damon Salvatore's face and body beneath mine, so I sat up quickly feeling my breathing starting to become uneven and then looked back over briefly.

How can this be happening? I fell asleep against Klaus' chest when I was in need of non-sexual comfort and yet here Damon was in my bed like we've just had sex. I haven't even slept with Damon in years... how could this be happening?!

I saw that he was still asleep when I looked over briefly again, so like after that first night I had sex with Damon I began to walk with little creaks on the floor board as I tip toed away. I'm thankful I'm not wearing shoes as it didn't cause the waking _click_ _click_. When I got to the door I looked back briefly at the bed and noticed it was vacated. My eyes widened remembering that night so horribly. I turned back around my hair whipping around my head... I saw Damon before me with a smirk on his face.

"Leaving so soon, love?" I heard Klaus' voice.


End file.
